The increase of media capacities for DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) and DVR (Disk for Digital Video Recording) provides new dimensions for the private recording. While in the past only two or three movies could be stored on a single recording medium like a VHS tape for example, in the future it will be possible to store much more movies on the larger volume capacities, e.g. 40 movies a disc. Another change is enforced by the fact that the storage medium for recording is a digital one and therefore different application contents like photo, audio, e-books and movies will be stored on the same single medium.
The handling of such a data amount is not easy for the user. In fact metadata (data about data) will be added to navigate within and to select the desired items, but there is no solution for the maintenance of data. What will happen when the medium becomes full and therefore a record task request cannot be executed? The user will have to delete some other data. This is a very unpleasant and also time-consuming task.
The reason for this is that the deleting of recorded material on a DVD or DVR has to be done manually. The user has to determine and explicitly select those date to be deleted.